Ed, Edd n' Eddy: the misedventures saga: Episode 1: the search of the Eddy's brother
Ed, Edd n Eddy: the misedventures saga: Episode 1: the search of the Eddy's brother is the first episode of the misedventures saga. It covers all of the events of the movie in an extremely faithful way. story The Eds' most recent moneymaking scheme gone haywire has left the cul-de-sac in a state of horrendous devastation, and its victims horribly wounded, save for Sarah and Jimmy. Enraged by the Eds' trickery, the children of the cul-de-sac decide to rid their lives of the boys once and for all. The frenzied Eds prepare their escape, eventually gathering in the bedroom of Eddy's elder brother in order to seek refuge from their victims. Ed finds a glass case left by Eddy's brother, which reads "In Case Of Video Game, Break Glass". Inside, it contains a peanut containing the key to Eddy's brother's car. After Eddy's unsuccessful attempts to start it, Ed jams his feet through the floor of the vehicle and carries the car with the Eds out of the house by crashing through the roof. They are violently pursued by their victims, who eventually manage to get onto the car. The trio narrowly escapes when Edd grabs a roundabout in the playground and uses the centripetal force to throw everyone off. This subsequently launches the Eds out of the cul-de-sac and into the desert. Ed continues to carry the car without a problem, but the car winds up being damaged irreparably when he crashes the it into a boulder, so Edd labels the car "Out of Order." Stranded, the Eds are forced to travel on foot. They soon decide to search for Eddy's brother as a means of finding shelter and protection from their tormentors, despite Eddy not knowing where he lives. Meanwhile, the children from Peach Creek resort to their own means of locating the Eds, including Jimmy and Sarah, who want to have a picnic and watch the Eds get beaten. Jonny and Plank don their respective superhero alter-egos, "Captain Melonhead and Splinter the Wonderwood" and goes on a wild goose chase for the Eds. Rolf leaves with overflowing luggage riding on the back of his pig Wilfred, using Wilfred's sense of smell and whatever strange deducing methods he has at his disposal to find the Eds. Kevin and Nazz travel via Kevin's prized bicycle, having deduced that the Eds might look for Eddy's brother (again, not knowing where he lives). Sarah and Jimmy take a detour through the trailer park only to accidentally get separated and Jimmy falls into the hands of the Kanker sisters. Sarah comes to his rescue but ends up getting captured and tortured herself. Jimmy caves and reveals to the sisters that the Eds are being hunted down by the children of the cul-de-sac. Upon hearing this, the Kanker Sisters embark on the journey as well in order to protect the Eds from the children's wrath. In the meantime, the Eds are left to aimlessly wander under Eddy's unfounded confidence. Edd profiles Eddy's brother using the tricks they've been victims of over the course of the show and deduces that Eddy's brother would likely be found at a place involving pranks. Ed uses one of his 10-year old comic books to suggest that the group travels to the Lemon Brook Gag Factory. Upon arriving, they find the factory deserted and abandoned. Eddy and Ed goof around with the leftover gags while Edd searches for clues in the office. Eventually, Ed tricks Edd into opening a can of jelly beans, which triggers a large explosion that causes toy snakes to rain around the area for miles. Meanwhile, Rolf and Wilfred arrives at the site of the broken car and tries to gather clues, having little success because of Wilfred's interference. He eventually finds the "Out of Order" label Edd left behind and has Wilfred track the Eds using the scent of it. After arriving in a cow field that the Eds had passed through earlier, Rolf takes his time to drink fresh milk as "investigation." Wilfred disappears during this time after trying to eat sausage links hanging down in front of him. Rolf, extremely fed up, looks for Wilfred while hiding a shoe behind his back. Wilfred grows tired of Rolf's abuse and attacks him, leaving Rolf's head trapped in a meat grinder. After several hours of blind misadventures, Rolf gets hit by a truck (actually the Kanker sisters in their wheelbarrow), freeing him from the meat grinder, and capture him. Earlier, the Kanker sisters forced Sarah and Jimmy to drag their makeshift vehicle. After Jimmy collapses in exhaustion, Sarah attacks the sisters and she and Jimmy make their escape. They are chased through a sunflower field near the Lemon Brook Gag Factory, but manage to lose the sisters. The duo finds Wilfred, and the two decides to use him to continue evading the sisters while searching for the Eds. The Kanker sisters then move out on their own to find the rest of the cul-de-sac kids. Jonny and Plank wind up in the city during their search. With no success and no clues whatsoever, Plank drags Jonny to a bus stop. Jonny is hesitant, but relents. Plank then takes control of the bus and, somehow, directs it straight towards to the Eds location. During their search, Nazz makes it clear as day that she is infatuated with Kevin and becomes more concerned about spending time with him than seeking revenge on the Eds. However, Kevin is entirely fixed on hunting down the Eds and prioritizes his bike's condition over Nazz's well-being. Nazz and Kevin manage to locate the Eds first, having seen the factory explosion caused by the Eds. They enter the factory only to find the Eds gone, but Nazz manages to find another label Edd left behind. Nazz then accidentally falls onto a lever that activates the factory's assembly line which picks up Kevin's bike and prepares to dump it down the factory's drain. Nazz gets caught up in the vertical conveyor belt trying to retrieve the bike. Kevin tries to pull the lever back up, but cannot, and moves over to the drain to directly save his bike. The conveyor belt drops Nazz onto Kevin, sending both of them (and the bike) to the factory's heavily polluted swamp which acts as the dump site. Again, Kevin prioritizes his bike's condition over Nazz's well-being, and a completely fed up Nazz throws his bike into a tree. Nazz gets captured by the Kankers while Kevin tries to get his bike back. The next morning, the Kanker sisters ambush Kevin and inadvertently destroy his bike. Meanwhile, the explosion has sent Edd flying out over a waterfall. Edd's hat gets stuck on a branch over the falls and refuses to let go of it. Ed throws Eddy at Edd and successfully dislodges him from the branch. Eddy claims that his brother was once a whaler, so Edd builds a boat to follow the current of the river and head for the sea. The Eds end up in a swamp, destroying the boat. Ed and Eddy's subsequent prank leads Edd into believing that Eddy and Ed have sunk to their demises in quicksand, he mourns before they reveal that its a trick, and Eddy makes fun of Edd for his sentiment. Infuriated, Edd decides to return home, claiming that he'd rather have enemies than a friend like Eddy, and Ed bawls over their damaged friendship. Eddy eventually cries and accepts his faults, convincing Edd to forgive him and the trio continue their journey, eventually camping out at a strange location containing an Easter Island head. The next morning as the Eds' journey continues, they come across an amusement park called "Mondo-a-Go-Go" which Edd links to a postcard mailed to Eddy by his brother, and they conclude that they have successfully located his brother, living in a trailer resembling a whale. However, the Kanker sisters arrive with their captured prisoners. Jimmy and Sarah also arrive at the scene with Wilfred. Eddy then knocks on the trailer door, and his brother reveals himself. Although he seems to be everything that the other kids imagined, he makes no secret that he is cynical and abusive towards his younger sibling and bullies him mercilessly without reason. Shocked and appalled, everyone tries to defend Eddy and Ed sends a door flying into Eddy's brother which knocks him out. Eddy, for the first time, shows remorse that he had only lied about his brother in order to gain admiration and social acceptance, explaining his arrogance and narcissism throughout the series. Touched by Eddy's confession and his subsequent apology, the cul-de-sac children finally forgive and accept the Eds. Jonny, who was not around during Eddy's confession, arrives in his bus and attack the Eds. The other kids ostracize Jonny and attack him instead. Kevin invites everyone over for jawbreakers and the children return home singing the "Friendship Song". The Kankers stay behind and take Eddy's brother into his trailer to give him mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. characters *Ed *Edd *Eddy *Kevin *Jonny *Rolf *Sarah *Jimmy *Nazz *Lee Kanker *Marie Kanker *May Kanker *Eddy's Brother (unlockable) objects *white jawbreakers: they do recover part of health *red jawbreakers: they do recover all health *golden jawbreakers: they make it invincible for ten seconds *coins: they allow you to use the distributors of jawbreakers. It can take up to $ 9.99 *distribuitors of jawbreakers: distribuite a random jawbreaker *buttered toast: add an extra life extra During the game you can find colored eggs called "Easter Eggs" that allow you to get the extras. They are: *Blue: the easiest to find. Allow you to see the five best episodes of the series. Once they are all taken unlock the entire movie and are replaced by Green Easter Eggs *Green: the greatest numbers to find. Allow to obtain alternate costumes. Once they are all taken unlock the golden clothes (that make the characters more strong and durable) and are replaced by Red Easter Eggs *Red: the more rare and difficult to find. Unlock five levels based on a few levels of the series. Once you have gathered unlock an extra level where you have to deal with the Gourd in his secret hideout. Once defeated, appears an inscription that tells you to do a new game. As soon as you do it you play in an alternative version of the game in which all the characters (Including Eddy's Brother) wear golden clothes and the game is much more difficult. After you have finished the game and have seen the end credits start a movie in which the Eds are approached via a walkie-talkie from a mysterious guy who tells them that they will be paid if they do "some things" for him and is unlocked Eddy's Brother Category:Video game Category:Games Category:The misedventures saga